Miraculous Ladybug: Paris' Viligants
by Eucharistia
Summary: *Miraculous Ladybug PV Fanfic* *Bridgette Dupian-Cheng is the "OC"* 02/10/2018, a villain by the name of Papillon waged war against the city of Paris and it's civilians in his search of Miraculous Stones to grant his wish, and it's up to the Quantic Kids to save the city, keep their Stones, hide their identities, make it through school, and live to tell the tale. Will they?


**February Tenth- four days before Valentine's Day, a villain by the name of Papillon waged war against the city and civilians of Paris in his search of all active Miraculous- which were random pieces of jewelry or things you'd usually dismiss as everyday objects, that actually give you the power to defeat evil.**

 **Turning innocent people into villains to defeat the Quantic Kids- the current Miraculous Holders- Ladybug, Chat Noir, Mercury, Gavroche, Melodie, and Sparrow- and even Kid Mime, when he betrays the evil mastermind to help the Quantic Kids, he won't let anything or anyone stand in his way to gaining his biggest desire- To bring his wife back from the dead.**

 **Though their identities, lives, and the lives of the civilians are always at a risk, will the viligant, teenaged heroes manage to get past school and this year, or will they fail and let the world- and Master Fu -down?**

 **It would take a Miracle to make it. A Miracle they just might have.**

 ** _~ Episode 1: "And it all started with a card game... Part 1" ~_**

Have you ever had a peaceful, beautiful moment where there was just silence... and peace... and beauty... and nothing related to reality happened?

Then, suddenly, something happens? A bad something? Like... the peaceful moment is gone because you suddenly feel like somebody dropped a Grand Piano on your stomach?

That's what was happening to Bridgette at this minute, on this fine Friday morning.

Bridgette Dupain-Cheng was a Chinese-French mix, with long, messy bluish-black hair usually in pigtails, and a ahoge poking up at the top of her head at all times unless she was wet. Though she was in a pair of pajamas at the moment, she also usually wore a long sleeved black jacket, a white tank top, a pair of blue jean shorts that stop an inch above her knee, and a pair of black flats.

How to explain the thing that woke her, however, was a bit easier said than done. A large, orange and white tabby cat was currently sitting on her stomach, kneeding his claws through her covers.

Snapping out of her usual, daydream-like haze she had in the morning, she quickly checked her alarm, only to be pleased with the time, and giving Jacques, the tabby, a scratch under his chin. "Good Jacques..." Bridgette softly cooed with a smile.

Though it was hardly light outside, Bridgette wasn't complaining. Ever since she found out what time her future husband came to school at, she'd been attempting to get there around the same time as he did.

Her future husband... Félix Agreste... She was sure he'd fall for her soon- if he hadn't secretly already!

Though the platinum blonde fifteen year old modeled for his father, he wasn't always surrounded by people like a model usually would be. Other than the tourists who were fans of him and his father's company, people didn't like to be around him, due to his personality and the strange aura that he gave off.

Though he was usually cold, straightforward, and, just to save a few words, rather unfriendly, Bridgette didn't mind. She knew that he must have a soft side somewhere, and she was determined to bring it out! At first she had just wanted to be his friend. But, later, she became so obsessed with him and ideas on how to get him to open up to her, she realized that she was getting a crush- a huge one -on him, strange aura and all.

Jumping out of bed to throw on the clothes mentioned earlier, she began trying to beat her record. It was 6h27M now, and it usually took thirty minutes to get ready, and another thirty minutes to get to the school. She figured she'd get there about ten minutes to 8am. Not ideal, but better than getting there AFTER 8am. Besides, she knew that about ten minutes is all that the platinum blonde could stand from other people at a time.

She got there two minutes after eight. And, to be fair, it wasn't entirely her fault. Jacques had gotten underneath her feet when she'd been walking down the stairs, causing her to fall down them. And if that wasn't already enough bad luck, her mother, Gho Cheng, had been passing by, balancing baskets of yarn and yarn sticks in on arm, and an armload of dishes from last night and this morning, and had gotten right at the bottom of the stairs when Bridgette did.

Let's just say, "Clean up on aisle 48 Rue Caulaincourt, 75018, Paris, France." Plus, she also REALLY wanted to wait for those chocolate filled croissants. It was a favorite of her friends- Allegra and Louise -and the treat of the week that she was planning to give to Félix- though she never saw him leave with them. He must keep forgetting them... /Oh well! I'll just have to put these near his locker! Then he'll be able to remember them when he goes to grab his things on his way home!/ Bridgette thought cheerfully as she tucked the two boxes of said desserts under her left arm, feeling them slip as she jogged to a stop near the school gates.

Before she could even get past the gates, however, a voice called out.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng!" The voice of an older woman called out. _Oh no..._

She knew this voice well. The owner of the voice was always trying to find a reason to get her in trouble- all because her father had misbehaved in class when e was younger. Mrs. Kanté and Bridgette's father, Louis Dupain, had been classmates when they were younger, and often paired together in projects. Her father's behavior usually brought down Mrs. Kanté's, too, so now the history and science teacher is always after Bridgette- watching for a slip up to get back at her father.

This woman was pure evil.

And thanks to her evilness, Bridgette was now sitting outside the principal's office, waiting for Mr. Lavillant to come to the school and deal with her.

"I'm sorry. Are you awaiting Mr. Arthur Lavillant, as well, young lady?" An older man's voice suddenly asked. Bridgette looked over at him- a short man in a black and white suit with graying hair -as he came walking down the hall.

"E-er, yes _._ Yes I am _._ " Bridgettereplied uneasily. Who was this man _?_ She clutched Félix'sand her friends' treats a little tighter _. ... I think I'll sacrifice Allegra and Louise' box first, and make a run for it with Félix's. If he gives chase, I throw Félix's at him. If he doesn't, then I can give Fé my treats, and die a happy woman at the wrath of my friends..._ Bridgettedecided as the mancameclosertoher _._

"Ah. I see. Is he here?" The man then asked with a small smile.

"Er, no. He doesn't come for a little while." Bridgette answered.

"I see. Then we'll just have to wait for him together, hm?" The old man said cheerfully as he took a seat next to Bridgette.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but you are...?" Bridgette asked as politely as she could. She was tempted to make a scene... but what if this man was actually harmless and, rumors reached Félix that she'd freaked out over nothing, and Félix didn't want to be around her anymore?!

... Not that he ever seemed to want to be around her, but he didn't try to get away. He didn't try hard enough, at least.

"Angúo Fu." The man answered with a small twinkle in his eye. "And you're Bridgette Dupain-Cheng."

Bridgette said nothing for a second. Then it clicked. How did he know her name?! "How did you-?"

"I know quite a few things about you, Ms. _Yùnqì_." Mr. Fu said with a wink.

" _Yùngì_...? Ah! Never mind! How, exactly, do you know me?" Bridgette asked.

"I just happen to know that you live in one of the best bakeries in Paris, and I'm a new resident nearby. When you live close to the bakery, and happen to get there at the right time, it's not hard to find out who lives in the bakery." Mr. Fu replied with a chuckle.

"Do you have a job?" Bridgette asked with a small burst of curiosity building inside of her.

"I've opened a massage shop." The old man answered happily. "I use the natural herbs, herbal tea, and spiritual things to help me. So far, I've profited quite well. However," He said with a pause, suddenly looking stern as he looked at Bridgette. "It's not because of what I gain from it that I love my job, it's knowing that I've helped people ease their minds, even if it's just a little bit, from their worry."

"I-I see." Bridgette answered with another burst building.

Before she could say much more, he started sniffing the air around him.

"My, are those croissants?" The old Chinese man asked as his eyes landed on a box of croissants.

"Chocolate filled, yes. They're gifts to my friends." Bridgette answered. Though she called him a friend, Angúo didn't need to know about her crush on Félix.

"I see. From the smell, I can already see that they'll enjoy it. Especially him, if he'll eat it, as the best way to a man's heart IS through the stomach!" The man gave a small chuckle.

"H-huh? Who?" Bridgette quickly asked, then she shook her head before reaching into the box for Allegra and Louise. They wouldn't know that one was missing... right? "A-anyway, here..." She said, extending her hand to the man with a croissant in her hand.

The man gave a small smile before accepting it, giving a hum of approval when he bit into it.

Suddenly, Mr. Lavillant' sharp, booming voice came from the other side of the hall. "Mr. Fu! I'll see you in my office now." The man said, slightly out of breath, as he came jogging down to where Bridgette and Angúo sat. The principal shifted his eyes to the fourteen year old. "Ms. Bridgette, you're excused. Coming in five minutes late isn't acceptable, but it's worth my time dealing with at the minute. Go straight to class." He said in a dismissing tone as he lead the Chinese man into his office.

"Yes, sir! Goodbye, Mr. Fu! Stop by the bakery sometime!" Bridgette said instantly as she started to walk straight to class, turning her head to give a smile of acknowledgement when Angúo returned her goodbye, promising he would.

Finally! She could see her husband-to-be!

... And her friends, too. Not just Félix...

He wish he could say that he was happy. Except that would be a lie.

Though Bridgette wasn't there to pester him, Félix definitely was not having a good day today. And it all started with a Chinese man and a stupid ring- which wouldn't come off his hand, no matter what he did.

Oh, and the... "Kwami"- Plagg, he called himself -that came with the damned piece of jewelry.

Just so that Plagg would be still and be quiet, Félix had to gag him and tie him up. And all that time, the cat thing had been laughing as if it tickled.

The only thing going right today was the fact that Bridgette hasn't met up with him, showering him with treats and such- treats he couldn't even have. The lovesick fool was the daughter of a baker, and was interested in fashion, wasn't she? Didn't she realize that a model had to be on a strict diet? Obviously not.

"Sorry I'm so late!" A feminine voice suddenly shouted, the girl bursting through the door before doubling over, panting as if she'd ran here. She probably did.

While some of the other kids were happy to see her, Félix only had one thought- "Think or speak of the devil, and she may appear..."

Oh, this was going to be an absolutely FUN day today...

Throwing away the latest gift from Bridgette, Félix headed to the school's library, where some other students were having a "Supercard"- which wasn't about superheroes or anything. It was a card game about supernatural beings.

The gist of the game: Two players have a deck of six with pictures and info about supernatural being types in their hands. One player names some characteristics of their supernatural being, while the other one guesses it. If you feel like you're a master at the Supernatural stuff, one player hold up three cards, and the other person has to guess where one card is.

Say Félix was holding three cards: a werewolf card to the left, a Vampire card to the right, and a Wendigo in the center. Though you can choose any one of the three cards to make the other person guess where it is, pets take the Wendigo, which is in the center. If the person says the Wendigo is on the right, then they don't make it to the "Supercard Championship", as the other students called it. You, however, do, and win their strongest supernatural being.

If they choose it correctly, you forfeit your Wendigo and become a part of the audience.

The championship is where you battle your Beings by their strength, stamina, speed, etc. The more Beings yours beat, the stronger it gets. The player with the strongest Being wins.

Anyway, a few students were holding a SuperCard fight in the library after school. Though Félix never played, he did know a few things or two about it, and, when playing against Sergio- the only person in this school he called a "friend" -he could definitely put up a fair fight.

But that wasn't the main reason why he was going into the library.

He was going to research the Miraculous' and the Kwamis that came with them. He didn't have much information about them, other than what Plagg told him.

"You woke me up, put on my ring, and now you're cursed! Any questions? No? Good, because I don't have answers!" Plagg had said before he started knocking things around.

A few minutes later, Félix threw a book titled "The world's cursed gems" onto the library table in frustration. For a cursed piece of jewelry, he wasn't finding much.

"You know, kid, all Miraculouses aren't cursed- only yours is." The said Kwami said slyly.

Félix raised an eyebrow with a frown- a look almost identical to his father's.

"My Miraculous wasn't meant for you. It was meant for some other kid."

"Who?" Félix asked, eager to get rid of the Kwami. Plagg hadn't even been around him for a day, and Félix was already done with him.

"What? Eager to get rid of me so soon, eh?" Plagg snickered. "Sorry, kid. My Miraculous is stuck on your finger to punish you for taking what wasn't meant for you."

"To be fair, it WAS sitting on top of MY locker," Félix objected. There was a small cubby-like area between his and another kid's cubby that sat over his. He'd thought it was another thing from Bridgette. Félix didn't quite enjoy the fact that she constantly badgered and doted over him, but when it came to fashion, Félix's model self always kicked in- he'd look over the fashion piece and see how much it was worth and all. Which is how the ring got stuck on his finger in the first place. "And stuck? Like, to my skin stuck?"

"Forever!" The kwami then started giggling. "Bad luck, Félix!"

Félix said nothing, and just sat in his chair. "How is this possible? It slid on just fine- if anything, I thought it was too loose... now it's too tight?"

"It's a MIRACULOUS, Félix. Don't tell me you humans don't remember them?" Plagg asked with what seemed to actually be genuine emotions- confusion. Hurt. Worry.

Félix shook his head, causing the black, cat themed creature's green, cat-like eyes to widen. "Really...?" The kwami asked in a faint voice.

"Care to explain?" Félix asked, gaining Plagg's attention.

Plagg's eyes narrowed in thought, as if he were thinking of what to say. Then his eyes widened back to normal again, his eyes gaining their mischievous look again. "HmmmmNope! Can't help ya!" The Kwami grinned and began flying around the library.

"Plagg! Get back here!" Félix hissed loudly at him, trying to bring him back before one body saw him.

After minutes of Félix calling, he finally got up to chase the Kwami.

As soon as he got about five feet away from the table, black orbs started surrounding the Kwami. The Kwami raced past Félix, touching a line of books. They all fell out of the Bookcases in a heap, falling on Félix and to the floor with a thud- one book landing halfway through on top of his head, a few bounced off or got stuck on his shoulders, too. Félix glowered at a spot in the bookcase, where Plagg sat giggling.

"Fé?" A young male's voice with a weak Italian accent called in alarm. The owner of the voice peeked around the corner with a worried look on his face before seeing the platinum blonde in his situation. "Woah! 'Tipo'! Are you alright, man?" Sergio exclaimed, rushing over and helping Félix shelve most the books.

"Absolutely fine." Félix answered coolly.

"What happened?"

"I tripped over my feet and bounced against the bookcases. After that, as to be expected, the books fell." Félix answered with a poker face and a calm voice. Sergio gave the French boy a frown, but didn't question it any further.

"Well... Ines Falx is about to "enter the battlefield" in the card match. Wanna watch the "Queen of the Haunts" beat Pierre Lemaire?" Sergio invited, while he, for the sake of his friendship with the impossible model, tried his best to ignore the book that was still on top of Félix's head.

Ines Falx was in the same grade as Félix, but was in a different class. An American who moved to Paris a few years back, she had long, gold hair and crystal blue eyes. She usually wore a black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a black, pentacle shaped necklace. She always carried around a deck of SuperCards, and was an expert at Supernatural Beings. Nobody has beaten her at SuperCards yet.

Félix finally took the book off his head, and was about to shelf it when its title caught his eye- " ** _Qíjī_** _**mófâ shū**_ ", with the Kanji " ** _奇蹟魔法書_** ". Gabriel Agreste, Félix's father, had made sure Félix was fluent in Chinese. Félix had always wondered why it would ever be needed, as whenever they went to model in China, there were always interpreters, and, in the future, Félix had no plans to be anywhere near where knowing Chinese would be necessary. But now, for the first time in years, Félix was silently, genuinely, thanking his father for his decision. Translated to English, the title read "Miraculous Spellbook". Maybe luck was finally shining on him, and had decided to help him? Only one way to find out.

"I might watch the championship tomorrow. We all know Ines is going to win today, anyway." Félix finally answered. Sergio gave another frown, but nodded and began walking away.

"Whatever you say, Fé. See you around." Sergio replied, lazily waving a hand goodbye as he turned the corner.

"Plagg?" Félix then asked after a while of standing still, waiting for just in case Sergio had stuck around.

The cat Kwami popped out from the bookcases. "So, you found it, eh?" Plagg asked, referring to the book in Félix's hands.

"Will this explain anything?"

"Yeah... it should. But I'd hurry." Plagg answered.

"Why should I do that?" Félix asked, confused. Te cover was dusty, and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. It didn't seem like it was going to be checked out anytime soon.

"Because your school is donating it to the Guardian today." Plagg answered, placing a paw on the book. Suddenly, a red symbol light up, before slowly going back to normal.

"What did you do to it?" Félix yelped as the symbol started faintly glowing again.

"It's suppose to be written like a fairytale to anyone other than a Miraculous Holder. Only a Kwami can make it readable." Plagg explained.

"Miraculous Holder?" Félix echoed.

"Well, in your case, a forced Miraculous Holder. My ring IS stuck on YOUR finger, if you haven't noticed." Plagg snapped. "Read away, kid." He then said, lazily flying away and back to the Library table, with Félix in tow.

Bridgette blinked. Blinked again. Then let it all sink in. Blinked. Then reacted.

"St-stay back!" She suddenly shrieked, jumping up onto the bathroom sink and waving on of her flats at a... a... what even WAS it?!

It was an orangish-red creature, with some kind of feathery-like tail of the same color. Everything was the same color- except for it's chocolate brown eyes and the black, three leaf clover shaped spot on it's forehead, and a gentle red glow came from its body.

"I'm Tikki, your Kwami!" The tiny bug... thing... said with a small, and rather cute, voice.

"M-my what now? I-is that some kind of guardian angel? Or a guardian spirit? Or a joke? Is this a joke? Perhaps I've gone loony... Loony Bridgette... yep. That's my name now." Bridgette said, attempting to make sense of everything. She had found a box in her locker, and in it had been a pair of red earrings with gold brims and black spots. She was just about to touch them, when, suddenly, a red, glowing spot had formed over them, and out came this creature- Tikki.

"Well, if it makes you feel anybody, I wouldn't call you loony, Bridgette! I'd call you The Chosen One!" Tikki chirped cheerily.

"Aww! Thanks!" Bridgette answered with a smile, the suddenly shook her head. IT POSSESSED HER. IT HAD TOO'VE. THERE WAS NO WAY TAHT SHE COULD'VE JUST SMILED AT A COMPLIMENT FROM SOME... STRANGE CREATURE. _NOOOO! NO_ _POSSESSING!_ Bridgette pleaded to the Kwami in her head.

"Wait. "The Chosen One"? What's that?" Bridgette suddenly asked. _"The Chosen One"? Chosen_ _for_ _what? AS A SACRIFICE?!_

"To be the next Ladybug!"

"Ladywhat?"

"Bug. Ladybug. In other words- you've been chosen to be a heroine, Bridgette!"

"I'm NOT transforming with this thing." Félix said with a frown, crossing his arms and speaking in a denying tone as he read a passage in the book.

"You suuure? You ARE stuck with a ring, after all. Why not make it worth it~?" Plagg's sly voice asked, an equally sly grin sliding onto his face.

Félix hesitated.

"Evil... Butterflies? I'm saving Paris- no, the WORLD -from... BUTTERFLIES?! Does that mean that I need to kill at least 20,000 species of butterflies to save the world?" Bridgette exclaimed. Yep. She had gone mad.

"AAARGH! DIE, EVIL BUTTERFLY!" She suddenly shrieked when a moth flitted next to her on the sink, slapping it with her shoe. "Ew... oh well, that was a moth, anyways... wait... wouldn't moths count? Aren't moths, technically, night butterflies?"

"No! AKUMAS!" Tikki giggled. "They've been infected by an evil man to turn other people evil. You can save the citizens of Paris by defeating an Akumatized victim."

"Why are they Akumatized?"

"Because their negative emotions attract Akumas. And, let's face it, there's going to be a bunch of prey here in Paris, for how bad it's been lately." Tikki explained patiently.

"True... so why does this... villain... want to Akumatize people?" Bridgette asked. If she was going mad, she might as well have a heck of a story to tell when she got back to normal.

"His name is Papillon. And his motives are... unclear." Tikki responded with uncertainty.

"So... I find his motive and shut him down?" The french-chinese girl questioned, bribing the Kwami for not information.

"Basically, yes. But it won't be easy."

"That's what somebody would say in a superhero comic..." Bridgette muttered.

"It's true, though." Tikki said in defense. "Besides, Papillon is more likely to hide and let others do his dirty work for him. That doesn't make him any less dangerous," Tikki added quickly when she looked at Bridgette's expression. "But that the most likely scenario."

"I see." Was all Bridgette said, but, secretly, excitement was bubbling like a witch's cauldron in her stomach.

"You'd get freedom~!" Plagg pestered.

"Now you're using THAT against me, too?!" Félix sighed. Though Félix kept refusing, Plagg wouldn't stop trying to get him to agree.

Félix then glared daggers into the book he was reading. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find anything that could help him with the curse. "Plagg! Your stupid book says nothing about this so called "curse"!" Félix growled and snorted in frustration.

"First off, it isn't MY book! I'm just the key to its knowledge! Second, that book is waaay older than you are, boy- just like me and all the other Kwami! Thousands upon thousands of years old! It goes back to the first groups of Neanderthals, to be exact!" Plagg growled in the book's defense before softening his features and giving what Félix decided was his trademark sly smile. "Third... I think I just remembered how to get rid of your curse..."

Félix raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Now, of all times?"

Plagg gave him a toothy smile. "Ladybug."

"Ladybug?" Félix asked, frowning. "Is she even... you know... ALIVE?"

"Yes! Very much so! The new Ladybug was chosen this morning by Master Fu! Tikki, her Kwami, must be explaining things to her right at this second, I imagine." Plagg assured him.

"... So what does Ladybug have to do with the curse?" Félix inquired.

"She can break the curse. Broken curse, no more bad luck, no more stuck ring, and no more me. You can go back to being boring old you, and I can be awesome old me and find my true Holder." Plagg answered.

"Bad luck? What do you mean? And how can she break it?" Félix asked. He swore that he hadn't ask so many questions in his life since his mother had died.

"Ohhhh yeah. Bad luck is my speciality. If I get the wrong Miraculous Holder, I give them bad luck. It ain't anything personal, it's actually the ring's doing. I'm just here to give it power." The Plagg paused. "... I'll lend you in on a secret, though. The Holder- wrong one or not -can inflict that bad luck onto others. Nothing bad like a car crashing into an enemy, or an annoying person committing suicide, but smaller stuff. Like, they get sick on their birthday, or them and their friend have a huge fight that either ends the relationship or damages it for a few days."

"That's great and all, but the curse- how does Ladybug break it?" Félix asked nearly desperately.

"Kiss her."

"... what?"

"Kiss Ladybug. That's how you break the curse." Plagg answered simply. "It only works if you kiss her as Chat Noir, though."

"... You're desperate enough to make me transform into Chat Noir, that you'd lie to me about how to break the curse..." Félix said gruffly, closing the book and standing up to shelf it.

"And you're desperate enough to get rid of the bad luck and the ring. Besides, who's to say that it won't work? It worked before in Ancient Egypt." Plagg countered with a small shrug.

"... No. I'm not going to transform and become some... hero... to a city- let alone the civilians -that I don't even care about. The only person that I ever truly cared about died years ago." Félix answered, crossing his arms and making it clear that he wasn't changing his mind anytime soon. But all he got from Plagg was a hard cackle.

"You're hilarious!" The Kwami said through his tears of laughter as he attempted to calm himself down, and leaving Félix confused. "Kid, You do realize that, with the curse, you've got no choice, right? As soon as Ladybug is aware of the Akuma, you've only got five minutes to get to a safe place and transform, right?"

"But-"

"You WILL transform soon- whether out of your free will, or because of the curse."

"What if I don't care about my identity being discovered?"

"Kid, You kind of owe it to Ladybug to help her out, you know. You DID take away her most important weapon by getting cursed."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Her Yo-yo. It's how she travels, fights, and cleanses the Akumas. Because of you being cursed, she now has to suffer that loss."

"What do I have to do with it?!"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are practically yin and yang to each other. They need to be as perfectly balanced as possible. Because of the curse, you don't have a baton or, most likely, not Cataclysm, either. Now, I've had to redesign the entire suit! This generation's suit was suppose to look different, but now it looks... well, different..." Plagg said, and ended up mumbling.

"... Until I'm forced to transform, I intend to never become Chat Noir." Félix finally answered after a few moments of silence.

"You're willing to live with the curse until you die, or until you kiss Ladybug in the next... like... ten years when you finally meet?" Plagg asked in a mixture of surprise and horror.

"Why are you so mad? I thought you enjoyed watching us false Holders suffer?"

"Because. You realize that where the ring goes, I follow, right?"

Félix froze. _Looks like the bad luck just caught up..._

The loud, echoing sounds of small droplets of water falling from the ceiling to a bigger body of water below sounded through the old war aircraft.

Pure, white moths littered the area- on the walls, the ceiling, and on the ground.

A large window with pan coloring in the form of a butterfly stretched nearly completely around a room- the ship's captain's room, had it still've been in the air.

Papillon looked proudly around his new location. Who would've ever guessed that, right under his house, that there would be some kind of secret base? Until he'd found an old stairway covered in bricks behind the house leading to here, he would've laughed in somebody's face if they tried to tell him that.

His bodyguards, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, searched the area ahead of him. Papillon had no choice put to Akumatized them. Though they were loyal to him, they were... well, to put it simply, they were idiots. They could say something to somebody about him being Papillon, and that wasn't want he wanted, so he had Akumatized them to forget about them serving Papillon when they detransformed, and to forget that they served him in their true identities when they did transform.

It was the safest way for everybody- and as in anybody, he means himself, his son, and everybody who worked for him's jobs.

Papillon was feeling an odd feeling coming from the pit of his stomach, when, suddenly, a faint, purple outline of his kwami, Nooroo, floating before him. A quick check to make sure he was still Papillon reassured that Nooroo was in his "advice giving mode", as the moth kwami had explained it.

"Sir," the Kwami greeted stiffly.

"Yes?"

"Fu has activated two Miraculous- from the vibes im getting, I believe it's Tikki and Plagg."

"Meaning?"

"Pick your challenger for them carefully."

 ** _To be continued in_** **_Episode_** **_1, part 2..._**

 **Hey! I'm Eucharistia, a new author here on , and this is my first fanfic here!**

 **I was inspired by the MLB PV video, and decided to "recreate" the anime- book style! ^-^**

 **The Quantic Kids (Ladybug, Chat Noir, Mercury, Gavroche, Melodie, Sparrow, and Kid Mime) are "real", and were a scratched idea for the MLB PV.**

 **I'll my best to potray the characters correctly the best I can! (Basically every time I saw Plagg in that video, he was creating mischief and kind of giggling about it. That's why he isn't going to be all "serious" and stuff like how he is in the TV Show, if that's what you were wondering.)**

 **I already have the "first" 48 episodes planned, but feel free to give ideas! And if you found a spelling error here in the episode, please tell me! ^-^**

 **R &R? ;P**


End file.
